


“E.D.I”

by AutobotClone55



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Robots, Romance, Sex, if you know you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Relationships: Rogue (X-Men)/Edi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	“E.D.I”

"When was the last time you got laid". That was what snapped ann from her trance. 

"What was that," Ann says through coughs. She looks at Bobby who had asked the question.

"When was the last time YOU got Laid," Bobby asks again. Anna looks confused. Why would Bobby be asking about her love life?

"It's just that you get all Cranky and pissed off more than usual when that doesn't happen". 

"Doesn't that happen to everyone though?" Anna asks. Anna takes a bit out of her chicken sandwich. The 2 decided to go out for lunch at Mcdonalds and they honestly needed some alone time. From fighting villains to being a teacher at the school. Her life wasn't easy but it still was interesting.

"But with you, it's a whole other level, It's like reaching death con 1," Bobby says. He lifts his arm to show what he means.

"Like with your students, You take NO mercy to them" 

"If they forget there homework then you automatically give them a 5-page essay on the HARDEST thing possible". Ann sits back on her chair and remembers the day before when she had done that exact thing to a poor kid.

"Holy crap I did do that didn't I" Anna exclaims. 

"Yeah you did," Bobby says as he takes a bite out of his Sandwich.

"Well, what do you suggest I do," Anna asks.

"I don't know but if you don't figure it out then all your students are gonna transfer". Anna couldn't let that happen, Teaching these kids had helped her grow into the Anna she is now. Anna was worried. She definitely was and in fact, this was the most she's been in a while. She had finished her food and had gone to the restroom to wash her hands. A random woman that looked like she was in her early 40's approaches her out of nowhere.

"Hi I couldn't help but overhear your situation and I think I can help". Anna looks confused 

"Are you talking to me?" Anna asks as she points at herself.

"Yes, ma'am".

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll manage," Anna says as she opens the door to exit.

"With the predicament that you're in Ma'am, I don't think you will in time". And with that Anna turns back and looks at the girl.

"Alright, I'll listen". 

"I work for a company that isn't known by many, Only certain people know about us"

"The company's name is Cerberus, and we create many things"

"It comes from Planes to cars to even military equipment and Artificial intelligence". The lady had pulled out her tablet. It had looked different than others. It looked much more futuristic.

"What I think you need is our Artificial intelligence also known as EDI".

"I don't think you understood my predicament," Anna says.

"Oh but I think I do, I just don't want to reveal all of the spoilers yet"

"Just go to this website on this card". The lady picks a card out of her pocket and gives it to Anna.

"I hope you find what you're looking for" And with that, the mysterious lady is off. Anna had gone back to her table 

"What took you so long".

"I had to redo my makeup," Anna says.

"Sure you did," Bobby says sarcastically. The two exited the restaurant but Ann decided to throw away the card.The day goes on for Anna until she gets home. She turned her lights on in her apartment and threw everything down. Anna had decided to move out of the school to make room for new students. Luckily Scott had found somewhere for her to stay and she was close to the school. The place had been paid off by them for teaching the students. Anna would’ve done it anyway but still, Xavier takes care of his people. Anna hadn’t been paying attention when she trips over whatever was in front of her.

“WOAH” Anna yells out. Anna slowly gets up and goes to grab some ice for her knee. 

“Ow that hurts” Anna repeats. She limps to her freezer. She sits down. She wraps the ice pack around her knee.

“I swear if this is one of Bobby’s jokes” Anna swears off. She walks to inspect whatever made her trip. She gets to the object and she sees the package. It’s large and rectangular. And she had never seen this before let alone knowing the insignia. Their was a note on it,it said from Bobby.

“Thank me later” it said. She was gonna get Bobby for this.But right now she had this to deal with


End file.
